


Just one night

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Free!
Genre: BL, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Mild Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin wants Haru to say yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one night

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the errors, this is not beta'd or edited. Leave any comments or thoughts. :) Tips are welcome and appreciated. P.S English is not my first language. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the plot. :D  
> ~☆~
> 
> ◈Please don't be shy and talk to me. ◈

\--

Soft fingers traced Haru's muscled shoulder, making him bite down on his lip to prevent him from jerking away. The strong fingers traced the lines of his arm as they made their way to the hand resting on a smooth hip. He itched to swat the fingers away as they moved over his hand, yet something held him frozen in place and he waited with anxiety bubbling inside him. Rin's fingers strayed from the hand and traced the small strip of skin between the sleeping pants and Haru's T-shirt. Haru couldn't stop himself from tensing and Rin gave a small chuckle from behind him before shifting closer. 

Before Haru could protest, strong hands flipped him onto his back and an even stronger body straddled his narrow hips. Skilled hands restrained his hands on either side of his head in an iron like grip. 

"Get off! W-what do you think you're doing?" Haru struggled in confusing. 

"Have a little fun, Haru. I've missed being alone with you." The crimson pouted before leaning down to place a soft kiss on Haru's clothed chest. 

"N-no, Rin, please." Haru tried, his eyes already threatening to fall shut as Rin's lips started exploring his smooth neck. 

"So soft." Rin murmured against it before he bit into the pale skin. 

Haru took a sharp breath but refused to show any pleasure. Gently Rin suckled at the spot before attacking the rest of Haru's neck, letting his teeth graze and nip at skin, lips suckle at delicious flesh and a tongue run soothingly over each wound he created. Haru's breath hitched and his fingers balled into fists. Rin's fingers immediately moved from Haru's wrists to his round fists and unlaced the slender fingers before lacing them with his own. 

"Shh." He whispered, tongue tracing a strong jaw and making its way to parted lips. 

He only hesitated a second before glancing at wide blue orbs and then brushed his mouth against the other's soft lips. Rin's hands moved down strong arms to grasp narrow hips and the raven head tensed slightly. He gave a soft moan in satisfaction as Haru's hands hesitantly relaxed before moving to Rin's neck, where his fingers combed through silky red locks. The kiss grew with passion as tongues danced, teeth grazed and lips caressed. Haru gasped for breath when Rin's mouth left his. The redhead sat back on his heels, fingers gripping the fabric of Haru's shirt, slowly pushing it up. 

"You were not wearing a shirt?" he stated as he realised Rin's shirt was missing and he faced a brilliant sight of abdominals. 

"You like?" Rin grinned slyly. 

Haru's eyes narrowed slightly as he tried hiding his flushed cheeks. Rin gave a small growl in frustration and grabbed the other's hips, grinding it against his own. Haru gave a startled yelp as his semi-arousal pressed against another. 

Rin shuddered with pleasure, "Do you know how you tempt me? Looking so flushed and trapped beneath me." 

Haru's lips parted, his breathing quite rushed as his hands gripped the crimson's biceps. 

"What stops you every time?" he whispered. 

"You." Rin frowned and gave Haru a "you should know" look. 

"Am...am I stopping you now?" the raven asked slowly, still a bit uncertain about the situation. 

Rin gave him a unexpected look and stared at him, trying to comprehend what exactly he meant. Suddenly he was being pushed down and a blue eyed beauty with flaming cheeks awkwardly straddled him. Rin waited as he gazed at the other who was having a battle with his heart an brain. Finaly his head lifted up and he reached for the redhead's hands, taking them and putting them on his hips once more. Crimson eyes eyed his hands on Haru's hips before hungrily trailing to the straining appendage in between. He swallowed, blood shooting to his already aroused groin. Slowly he accepted the gracious offer and pushed Haru's shirt up his body. 

He sat upright, with Haru comfortably straddling his lap. His lips made contact with Haru's bare chest as he pulled the offending shirt off. Haru's hands quickly wrapped around Rin's neck, fingers gripping his hair. Rin's tongue travelled once more, flicking over a nipple and earning a moan. His hands traced a strong stomach and muscles flexed beneath his fingers. His mouth enclosed around a collar bone and he gently suckled it, making sure to leave his mark on that which was most definitely his. Haru didn't object and moved to place a kiss on Rin's shoulder before moving on to his neck. 

His pink tongue started at the base before trailing a wet line up the delicious skin and sucking on an ear, nipping ever so slightly. Rin groaned and lifted his head, lips finding Haru's as he kissed him like Haru was life itself. His tongue hungrily explored the warm mouth as Haru's teeth caught and suckled his bottom lip. Slowly their hips started to move against each other and their breaths became laboured. Haru's nails dug into Rin's chiselled back and let red trails as they moved down to his behind. Soft flesh was pierced by sharp edges, attached to skilled and artistic fingers, and Rin gave a growl into Haru's mouth, grabbing his behind as well and pushing him down onto his lap. 

Haru cried out in pleasure, "P-please," he begged.

"You w-want to?" Rin asked hesitantly. 

"Idiot." The raven groaned before pushing the other down and attacking his body with bruising and sinfully delicious kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick and silly drabble. :3


End file.
